


A Bit Of Light Reading

by lokisfairmaiden



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Frostpudding, M/M, Masturbation, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisfairmaiden/pseuds/lokisfairmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom needs to relax after a long day of work. Written from his POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Of Light Reading

He had been around the whole evening. Like so many times before. He even had become a sort of friend. Sometimes, when he was there, I forgot about him entirely and I just went about as if I were alone in the house. He had this scary ability to make himself almost invisible, standing in a corner, melting into the shadows.

I had had a hard day at the studio and desperately needed to relax. A bit of light reading was just the thing. I opened my laptop and went to my bookmarks. I smiled wickedly at my thought: What if she knew I was reading this… Her stories never failed to have their effect on me - and there even was a new one. 

I opened the page and placed the laptop next to me on the couch and started reading. 

Oh fuck, this was unbearably sexy again. I couldn’t just sit here and let the tight coil of pleasure inside me build up any longer - I needed to touch myself. My hands opened the belt and zipper, hips hitching up just long enough to bring the trousers down, my feet doing the rest of the work to free themselves from the fabric. I spread my legs wide, my eyes fixed on the screen, reading. My left hand stroked my thigh while the right found its place on my hard on, fully erect and oh so ready to be touched. At the first contact of my hand, my hips bucked in a welcoming thrust, shoving my cock up between my grappling fingers. This wouldn’t take long.

As I worked on my erection in long strokes, squeezing the head between forefinger and thumb, forcing the pre-cum out of myself, using my fingers to swirl it around the swollen head, I noticed him stepping from his place in the shadows. The groan that escaped my throat was a mixture of lust and surprise. I had been so absorbed by my thoughts, by getting rid of the day’s load, I had not waisted a single thought on him in the last hour or so.

But it seemed he had been keeping himself entertained while watching me. And he still did: Green eyes fixed on my sprawled out body, mouth half-open, his pink tongue glistening as it touched the lower row of his teeth. I noticed the movement in his shoulder, and it was only then that I realised he was touching himself, his long fingers working on his own erection as he watched me doing just the same.

He didn’t speak a word, and I was too far gone to address him. Today it was just every man for himself. I needed to make myself come now, and the combined stimulation of Loki watching me while pleasuring himself, my hands on my own body and the sexy fic I was reading was just too good to be true. As I had finished the story I was almost there, my orgasm bulding up in a red-hot wave inside me, begging for release. 

I looked at Loki, at his hand around his long, hard shaft, veins on the sides clearly visible between his lithe fingers. He threw his head back as he came violently, the horns on his helmet thrusting upward with the convulsions of his body, his cum landing in long streaks on the black leather trousers and tunic. Feral growls accompanied his orgasm, and I joined in, moaning and panting as I came undone myself, my hot load staining the grey front of my silken t-shirt.

We listened to our breathing as we calmed down again. Loki was still looking at me while he rearranged himself into his trousers. I wiped my hand on my shirt - it was ready for the laundry, anyway - and opened my mouth to thank my visitor and friend. Before disappearing again into the shadows, he brought a finger up to his mouth to silence me. “Sshh. This was enough for today, don’t you think, Thomas? There will soon be a next time, you know that.”

Yes. I knew.


End file.
